Escamas y Magia
by AxlrexKingu
Summary: Hagrid gana un huevo de dragón...solo lo que hay adentro no es un dragón. Harry es el primero en mirar a la criatura que está dentro...y termina con un familiar inusual. Cuidado con Hogwarts ... ¡las cosas están a punto de volverse Monstruosas!


Nota:

* * *

-Esto ocurre cuando Hagrid obtiene el Huevo de Dragón. Solo que lo que obtuvo no era un Dragón.

-Tome la Versión Actual de Godzilla. La del 2014.

-El Origen de Godzilla será más adelante.

-La pareja de Harry esta decidida. Puede que sea o no sea Harem. Si quieren que lo sea comenten.

-Si es Harem, Entonces dejen sus Posibles Candidatas.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"- Persona pensando.

- _Humano_ –Habla en Pársel.

- **Magia**.

 **Expecto Patronum**.

 **Alarte Ascendare**.

 **Carpe Retractum**.

* * *

 **"Escamas y Magia"**

" **Capitulo I "**

" **Resurgir del Rey de los Monstruos"**

* * *

Hagrid y los niños esperaban ansiosamente el nacimiento de lo que todos pensaban que era un huevo de dragón. Hagrid no había sido capaz de decir qué tipo, pero había sido capaz de mantenerlo caliente mediante el uso juicioso de su tetera y mantas. El huevo había estado balanceándose durante más de una hora, y todos estaban esperando ver qué tipo de Dragón había ganado Hagrid en su juego. Una garra salio...luego un pedazo más grande se cayó. Harry, que estaba más cerca de donde se estaba rompiendo, se encontró cara a cara con la criatura.

Por un momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando la cosa parpadeó, sin perder contacto visual con el mago. Luego pasó el momento y el caparazón comenzó a desarrollar grietas más grandes hasta que la bestia se llenó. Inmediatamente, Harry supo a ciencia cierta que esto no era un Dragón.

Para ser un recién nacido era bastante robusto y escamoso. Era obviamente un ser similar a un Reptil por sus Escamas y la forma general, pero era vagamente Humanoide porque estaba en Dos patas, en su espalda se encontraban varias aletas dorsales que parecían muy Resistente, Aunque acababa de nacer tenia un Hocico lleno de Colmillos Afilados, preparados para desgarrar lo que muerda, Unos ojos brillantes de un Color Dorado intenso que parecía arder como fuego y unas Garras tan negras como el carbón y con un Gran Filo.

Hagrid estaba decepcionado, Ron y Hermione estaban confundidos.

-Hagrid ... ¿Dónde exactamente el hombre que le ganas en el póquer conseguir este 'Dragón'? -preguntó Harry lentamente, su sonrisa nunca abandonaba su rostro. Hagrid no tuvo respuesta. Estaba muy decepcionado de que no fuera un dragón.

\- ¿Que es esa cosa? -Preguntó Ron.

-Sé una cosa que no es-Dijo Harry.

¿Que es eso? -Preguntó Hermione.

-Sé que no está prohibido por la C.I.M (Confederación Internacional de Magos). Estoy más interesado en dónde obtuvo este huevo-dijo Harry.

-Entonces ... ¿Cómo vas a nombrarlo? -Preguntó Ron, cambiando de tema.

-Estaba pensando en Norberto-dijo Hagrid con orgullo.

-Talón sería una mejor idea-dijo Harry.

Hagrid aparentemente estuvo de acuerdo, y como Harry parecía tener una idea de lo que era, decidió pedirle consejo al chico.

-Es principalmente un comedor de carne...y cuando se haga más grande, mantendría a Fang y los estudiantes alejados de él, a menos que podamos entrenarlo para evitar a los humanos. También es un Cazador solitario, y muy inteligente-dijo Harry.

Harry fue y obtuvo algo de carne rara, y comenzó a alimentarlo. Era voraz, y parecía observar cada movimiento de Harry con atención inquietante. Hermione se sintió amenazada por la criatura, y no entendió por qué.

* * *

TimeSkip.

* * *

Harry venía todos los días, siempre traía carne con él. Talón parecía considerar a Hagrid como el cuidador...pero ella consideraba a Harry como su alfa. Por ahora. Las semanas se convirtieron en meses, y la nueva 'adquisición' de Hagrid despertó cierto interés. Afortunadamente, Harry hizo un punto para estar a mano cada vez que algún idiota se acercaba demasiado a Talón.

Ella particularmente no le gustaba la familia Malfoy. Ella siempre hacía una serie de ladridos que Harry había aprendido que significaban "ataque", "presa" y "cacería". Incluso aprendieron que podía Lanzar un tipo de Aliento de Color Azul que desprendía Mucho calor.

Hasta el momento, estaba teniendo un éxito marginal al imitarla lo suficiente como para entender que no atacaría todavía.

A Hermione le pareció muy perturbador ver a Talón comer su comida.

Una vez que el Ministerio confirmó que no era un Dragón, sino algunas especies de "Lagarto", prácticamente ignoraron la existencia de Talón.

Ella no era una mascota prohibida, solo una exótica.

Finalmente Hermione no pudo soportarlo más.

-Harry... ¿qué demonios es Talón? -Preguntó Hermione.

-Um...Una Criatura Antigua-Respondió Harry estando medio seguro.

-Harry. ¿Qué clase de criatura es Talón?-

-Un Lagarto-Dijo distraídamente.

-Esa cosa no es un Reptil que conozca-Dijo Hermione.

-Es porque es uno Realmente Antiguo, Uno que se sabe poco sobre el. Mayormente solo se sabe por Pinturas Antiguas-Respondió Harry.

-Dime de una vez que es-Dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.

-Mione-Dijo Harry dándole un Apodo a Hermane-Si no sabes que es eso, Entonces deberías ver otras cosas que los Libros-Comentó Harry-Apuesto que los demás Nacidos de Muggles lo sabrán al verlo-Dijo Harry y era cierto. Cualquiera que supiera de la Cultura General y viera Películas o cosas de Ficción sabría que era, Era difícil no saberlo, pero como Hermione solo ve Libros y cosas Informativas no lo sabría.

-Simplemente no lleves a esa criatura cerca de mí nunca más-dijo Hermione, levantando las manos con frustración.

-A Ron no parece importarle-Dijo Harry.

-En realidad amigo, prefiero no estar cerca de eso tampoco-dijo Ron, molesto. Siempre parecía medirlo...y por la forma en que lo miraba, tenía que decir que planeaba tenerlo como Cena.

-Igualmente creo que Talón me quiere mejor de todos modos-Dijo Harry.

Ambos amigos se estremecieron. Talón los espantó. El Alfa estaba de vuelta. Si bien el cuidador era grande, era casi tan peligroso como un Árbol Robusto. Sin embargo, el Alfa había sido firme. Él no era Presa, y tampoco lo era la extraña criatura más pequeña llamada Fang.

Eso estaba bien... Alfa dejó que Talón cace a los grandes con muchas patas cuando cayó la noche...y él corrió con ella, permitiéndole cazar. Las cosas de muchas patas estaban crujientes, pero no tenían tanta carne como a ella le gustaba.

La Peluda y el Glotón la molestaban. No merecían ser parte de la manada, y el Alfa estaba contento de aguantarlos por el momento.

El que más preocupaba a Talón era el anterior. A ella no le gustaba más que a los dos compañeros de manada más débiles que no pertenecían. Lo bueno es que Alfa la dejó esconderse en el bosque para observarlo sin tener que aguantarlo.

Incluso si tuvo que golpearla lo suficiente como para recordarle su lugar en el paquete.

A Harry no le gustó esta detención, incluso si Talón estaba con él todo el tiempo. Ella había crecido a un ritmo rápido, y ahora estaba tan alta como Hagrid

Lo más extraño, sin embargo, fueron sus ojos. Al principio habían sido un orbe dorado, pero desde su eclosión había comenzado a desarrollar un tono verde que solo veía en el espejo.

Por lo poco que pudo encontrar en la biblioteca, esto fue una señal de que se estaba formando un vínculo familiar. Ciertos animales podrían "Vincularse" con sus Dueños/Amos, y desarrollar características físicas para significar ese vínculo.

Los ojos fueron el signo más común.

Harry lo había buscado en Hedwig, Aunque no haya cambios Físicos Notorios, Podía entenderla hasta cierto Punto y ella también parecía ser más Lista. Tal vez solo era cuestión de Tiempo para que el Vincule se forme completamente.

Al menos no tenía que preocuparse por algún idiota funcionario del Ministerio tratando de obtener la lealtad de Talón. Como él había sido el primero que vio, él era su Alfa, y mientras recordara respetar las garras y los dientes, se llevarían bien.

Lástima que no pudo llevar a Talón a casa con él.

* * *

De vuelta al bosque.

* * *

Harry se sintió vivo de una manera que no podía explicar mientras él y Talón acechaban a través del denso bosque buscando al unicornio herido. Harry no había necesitado explicarle a Talón que los unicornios estaban fuera de los límites. Como todos los demás depredadores en el bosque, olía a "carne mala" cada vez que estaba cerca de ellos, y por lo tanto no los cazaba. Los centauros también habían dejado en claro que no debían jugar con ellos, ya que unas pocas flechas habían convencido que cazarlas no valía la pena. No atravesaban sus Escamas, pero eran realmente molestos.

Las arañas gigantes, sin embargo, todavía permanecían en su menú. Al menos los más pequeños de todos modos. Harry se detuvo cuando encontró el unicornio. O estaba muerto, o estaba a punto de morir en breve.

Talón gruñó en su garganta, claramente queriendo atacar a este intruso. Ella había olido su débil olor en el bosque antes, pero Harry había logrado enseñarle a no atacar nada sin su orden. Después de la primera vez que él demostró el dolor que los palos podrían causarle, ella era naturalmente cautelosa con cualquiera que tuviera uno en la mano. Nunca usó el palo sobre ella...pero había usado el rojo débil como una forma de enseñarla sin daño. Ella había entendido el mensaje.

Ron acababa de enojarse porque Harry usó un maleficio sobre él sin ninguna razón. Ni siquiera sabía que Harry lo había hecho a plena vista de Talón para advertirle del peligro.

La triste realidad era que Harry confiaba en el Monstruos Antiguo sediento de sangre sobre los humanos. Harry se tensó cuando la cosa se levantó después de matar al unicornio. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba a punto de enfrentarse cara a cara con un raptor hambriento y un Harry vengativo.

Justo cuando estaba por emitir la orden, El Destino intervino.

Apareció un centauro y le disparó a la criatura, y Harry sintió odio puro dirigido en su dirección.

Su enojo se elevó en respuesta, y pudo sentir que Talón estaba balanceada en el borde de un cuchillo, lista para arrasar con lo que él le dijera.

Lamentablemente, no estaba en las cartas.

El centauro miró a Talón con cauteloso respeto.

-Entonces tú eres el que manda al Cazador Antiguo. No abuse de tal regalo, Harry Potter-Dijo el Centauro. Harry asintió en reconocimiento de la advertencia.

-Le daré el respeto que le ordena su especie, pero no dejaré que ella dirija el espectáculo-respondió de manera pareja.

Firenze lo miró con aprobación. Claramente, el niño mago era más listo que sus mayores, que solo mostraban cautela por los dientes y las garras, pero no por la mente interna.

Solo un idiota despediría al Cazador Antiguo por algo menos que un ser sensible capaz de desgarrarte a la menor provocación. El hecho de que el chico de Potter sabía esto y fue capaz de contener los instintos en su interior fue aún más impresionante.

Como sabía que no debía tentar al destino con el Anciano tan cerca y echando a perder una matanza, los llevó de regreso a Hagrid.

* * *

Harry no estaba de buen humor. Por un lado, sus "amigos" estaban más interesados en alguna roca que en que Talón matara a todos en los que pudiera meter los dientes. ¿Y qué pasaría si convirtiera las cosas en oro y extendiera la vida? Por lo que vio en el bosque, no fue un gran problema.

Sí, era algo malo si Voldemort ponía sus manos sobre la piedra, pero francamente el Señor Oscuro ni siquiera se comparaba con Talón y el hecho de que ella estaba muy viva.

Simplemente no entendían su fascinación por un animal .

Por otra parte, Hermione sin duda se volvería aún más molesta si supiera la imposibilidad de que Talón exista en este día y edad. Incluso podría tratar de entregar a su amigo a

los Científicos Muggles porque eran figuras de autoridad.

Francamente, si llegaba el momento de elegir entre Hermione y Talón, él elegiría al carnívoro.

Al ver el brillo en los ojos de Hermione, Harry suspiró.

-Hermione, explícame con palabras sencillas para que incluso Ron pueda entender por qué es NUESTRO problema-

Hermione se puso a charlar sobre cómo eran los únicos que podían evitar que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado obtuviera la piedra. Harry escuchó pacientemente. Cuando se le acabó el vapor, Harry negó con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo Hermione, ahora explícame en una breve y concisa diatriba ¿Por qué es el trabajo de los TRES PRIMEROS AÑOS para arreglar el desastre que hicieron los adultos? -Preguntó Harry.

.¡Porque no HARÁN nada! -ella dijo enfáticamente.

-Correcto, apuesto a que podría ocuparme del tercer piso en un solo paso. ¿Eso te callaría? -preguntó calmadamente.

-Pruébalo-Dijo Hermione

-Dame cinco minutos y tendré muchos maestros en el tercer piso...solo por las razones equivocadas-Les dijo a los gemelos que desaparecieran durante unas horas mientras hacía una broma a los maestros y los hacía temer por lo que planeaban para la última fiesta del año.

Luego fue y le mintió a la cabeza del niño y la niña acerca de los gemelos que planeaban bromear en el tercer piso y soltar algún perro que Hagrid tenía allí. Un par de gemelos bastante decididos, amantes de los perros y sintiendo lástima por "Fluffy", de quien se enteraron por Hagrid. Luego regresó a la sala común y parecía presumido.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? -dijo Hermione.

-Le dije al Prefecto que los Gemelos planeaban dejar a Fluffy fuera del tercer piso porque sentían lástima por él-dijo Harry rotundamente. Hermione parpadeó.

-Qué-Dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, McGonagall no nos creerá, pero ella CREARÍA que los gemelos estaban tramando algo nefasto y están atentos al Tercer Piso-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa descarada.

La boca de Hermione se abrió y se cerró como un pez.

\- ¿Le mentiste a un maestro? -

-Hermione, por favor sal de esa burbuja en la que pareces vivir. TRATAMOS de decirle la verdad. Ella no nos creía. Por amor de la magia, nos envió a un bosque con algo que atacaba UNICORNIOS. Así que le di un amenaza que ella puede creer y se aseguró de que fue suficientemente advertida como para hacer algo al respecto. Si la piedra aún es robada, entonces lo peor que hice fue mentir acerca de una broma. No es exactamente digno de detención y se echa toda la culpa por el robo de nosotros-dijo Harry. Ron lo miró.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Ron.

-Utilicé una dirección equivocada y un sentido común sangriento para salir de algo que NO es nuestro problema-explicó Harry.

-Ah, vale-Dijo Ron medio entendiendo.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, el Profesor Quirrell fue expulsado del Tercer Piso después de que McGonagall y Snape lo arrestaron en la habitación con el perro. Se sorprendieron cuando el turbante se cayó durante la pelea y encontraron a Voldemort en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

No hace falta decir que McGonagall rastreó quién le dijo a los Prefectos que los gemelos planeaban soltar el Cerbero y llamaron a Harry.

-Señor Potter... ¿Por qué cree que es conveniente mentirnos sobre los gemelos que planean liberar al perro? -Preguntó McGonagall.

Harry la miró incrédulo.

\- ¿Porque los adultos, por alguna razón, parecen pensar que los primeros años no pueden mostrar un sentido común y sangriento y te negaste a tomarnos en serio? Nos echaste de menos cuando intentamos advertirte directamente, así que pensé que la forma más fácil de cerrar Hermione sobre la piedra que se tomaron fue para mentir y tenerte allí por una razón diferente. Si nada sucedió, entonces no hay daño hecho-dijo como si estuviera hablando con un niño de cuatro años.

McGonagall se enfureció.

\- ¡Y no olvidemos el hecho de que envió tres primeros años al BOSQUE PROHIBIDO con algo que ataca a los unicornios! -Dijo Harry molesto.

McGonagall se estremeció.

-Casualmente, ¿Cuáles son las leyes sobre poseer un familiar? -Preguntó Harry cambiando de tema.

-Pregúntale al profesor Flitwick-Dijo McGonagall.

* * *

El profesor Flitwick le dio a Harry las leyes básicas de los familiares, y lo que sus amos estaban obligados a hacer. Al descubrir que la lagartija se había unido a Harry, el chico casi pudo sentir el alivio del hombre. Aparentemente, Talón preocupaba a los maestros tanto como a Hermione y Ron.

-Entonces ... ¿Puedo llevarla a casa conmigo? Quiero decir que no puedo decir que esté completamente segura de que Talón se quedará en los bosques si no estoy cerca. Y ha estado mirando especulativamente a algunas personas-Dijo Harry.

Flitwick palideció.

-Hablaré con Hagrid y, mientras tanto, te conseguiremos un baúl modificado que podrás llevar contigo-Dijo Flitwick asustado y contento. Asustado por lo Letal que era esa Cosa y Feliz que Harry planeaba llevársela. Esa Criatura siempre lo miraba como si fuera un Aperitivo o un Juguete.

-¿Como una perrera móvil o algo así? -preguntó Harry, inclinando la cabeza.

-Algo así. Necesitaremos detalles sobre su hábitat y cosas por el estilo, aunque al menos no tendrás que preocuparte de que el Ministerio se te venga encima porque no es una mascota mágica-Respondió Flitwick.

Habían realizado pruebas exhaustivas con Talón y definitivamente era una mascota no mágica. Entonces mantenerla en un vecindario Muggle debería ser seguro.

Harry una vez más le agradeció a los dioses que había allí que los magos no tenían idea de lo que realmente era Talón . Y que los pocos nacidos de Muggles que podrían tener una idea automáticamente asumieron que era una especie mágica que parecía asemejarse a un Lagarto (Lo cual no era del todo Incorrecto).

Harry iba a divertirse , incluso si Vernon descubriera que no podían usar magia en las vacaciones. Talón evitaría que lo molestaran. Hagrid estaba algo decepcionado, pero al menos sabía que Harry trataría bien a Talón y que sabía cómo cuidarla . Bueno, eso y, a veces, sentía que Talón lo estaba evaluando para la Cena o como un Bufe.

* * *

Espero que les Haya Gustado el Primer Capítulo de mi nueva Historia. Comenten si tienen una Sugerencia o que les pareció el Capitulo.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


End file.
